Zuko's best friend
by awesomesthuskey
Summary: One of Zukos friends from the fire nation joins them on the quest. Not a canon story. It takes place when they are staying in the air temple. Please review. PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

? POV

_Well, good morning stupid animals!_ I thought to myself. By the sun still rising, I could tell it was too early to do anything. But it was too noisy in these stupid woods for me to go back to sleep. _Might as well start a fire. Make breakfast. Got a lot to do today. Find me some food. _My dog barked behind me. " Good morning, Scruffy." I said to the large huskey. I lit a fire in my hand and placed it on a pile of firewood I had collected. I went to my red leather knap sack. I pulled out my hand crafted machete, 2 pieces of flat bread and some orange colored cheese. I had stolen them off an earth kingdom traveler I had met before I came over to this island. I cut the cheese into small slices, thenpout them on top of the flatbread pieces. I grabbed a small pan from the stump I was using as a make shift table. " How aboutnew go get some real food later, Scruffy?" The dog wagged his bush tail in agreence. I put the flatbread on the frying pan and began to cook them on the fire.

After about five minutes, the cheese was starting to bubble. The smell was amazing. I hadent eaten anything like that sience I got to the woods. I took the pan off the fire. I made the fire bigger so it would keep me and Scruffy warm. As I did, Scruffy yelped and bit my hand. " Godamit!" I shouted. My hand began to bleed, blood red like flames. " Stupid mutt!" I opened my bag and pulled out one of my wraps. I tootithe silky red strip of material and wrapped it around my left hand like I would normally do on my chest. Suddenly, I heard a noise in the woods. " Hey!" I yelled. No response. " I heard you move!" Still no response. " You may as well come out now!" A tall figure with black hair and a red suit emerged from the woods. We were both speechless. It was " Zuko?" I asked him unsertain if the earth kingdom mhad had drugged my food.

" Hello, Pheonix. It's been awhile, has'ent it?" He asked, cheeks flushing red on his porcelen skin. Then, an air of distrust came wafting across his face. " Why are you all the way out here?"

**So this is my avatar story. Its not a cannon story, so let me appologise now if it bothers you. Review please! I cant get better if I don't know what to fix. See you people soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Well. That's a complicated question. Why don't you just sit down?" I motioned to a spot on the ground. He sat cross legged on the cool dirt.

" Might as well start **when** you were banished. We were all sad. Exept Azula. She was always saying that you deserved it and you had it coming. She said so no matter how clear we made it we dissagreed. We shot fire at purpusly missing. Then, one day went to far. Last year, we were just training together. She was sparing with me. I let her win one round. She said that I could fight just as well as you could capture the avatar. I had been mad at her for a while and that pushed me over the edge. I told her that no one had captured the avatar. That I could kill her in an instant. I sent a ball of blazing fire strait at her nose. She lost a lot of hair and she was in the hospital for a month. When she got out, she had me banished until you captured the avatar. I was only alowed to bring my dog and my clothes. I was running around, trying to run into someone that I knew, but no luck till today." Zuko looked like he belived me. My anger got away from me sometimes. He knew how Azula was too. He understood why I was here. I let it sink into him for a few minutes. Then, he spoke.

"Do you want to stay with us? You haven't got anywhere else to go." I aggreed with him. " The rest of the group might not accept you."

" I don't care Zuko. I want revenge on Azula. I really do." I also wanted my friend. He and I were the best of friends. But Azula always hated me. Defeating the fire nation soldiors would be mine.

* * *

We walked out into a cicular area where Aang was mettitating. " Aang." Zuko said. " There is someone here to meet you."

**Here is the second chapter of my avatar story. In the next chapter, Pheonix has to meet everyone and someone is not impressed with Zuko. See you! (ps Pheonix is a girl just in case you were wondering. Thanks to my reviewer who let me know that I did'ent say!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Hey. Aang. You ok?" She suddenly said to me.

" I'm fine. Just a little surprised." She looked odd. She was from the fire nation. You could tell from her clothes. She had a piece of silky looking fabric wrapped around herself several times to make a shirt and tight, black pants. A small animal growled at me. I wasen't sure what it was. It had fur and four legs. " What's that?" I asked.

"It's called a Huskeys dog. Dogs like this are given to people who acheve full warrior status in the fire nation before they turn 18. This is mine, Scruffy. He's still a puppy, but when he gets bigger, he will be a lot stronger." Right now, the dog stood to about halfway to her knee. He barked. " No. Nice." She scolded. " He isent really friendly with strangers."

" Wait." I drew my fists. " You are a full fire nation warrior. What are you doing all the way out here?"

" That's a long story." She looked twords Zuko. " Do I get like a room or something?"

" Aang. Session is over. Please, go help with breakfast." I ran off to the kitchen.

* * *

When I told Katara about Pheonix, I regretted it instantly. " Wait. He brought a full fledged, fire nation warrior to come live with us? Who even agreed that she could stay?"

" I don't know Katara. She seems fine." She put down the spoon she was using to stir the oatmeal we would be eating for breakfast.

" But what if she's bad?" Katara pickedYThe spoon back up and started to scoop the oatmeal into bowls. " She must be high up to be a fire nation warrior. She was probably sent off to kill you." I didn't know what to say to that. I just got out of her way so she could serve breakfast.

* * *

Sokka and I had been waiting for ten minuets for breakfast. " Katara! I'm hungry! " I shouted. I felt her walk out of the kitchen.

" I'm trying my hardest Taph!" She shouted angrily. " You people are so demanding!" Aang walked out as well.

" What are we having today, Twinkletoes?" I was talking really loud just to upset Katara more.

" It's oatmeal with fruits. " Sokka said. Katara walked over and placed a bowl and spoon for everyone, exept Zuko.

" What's Zuko going to eat?" I asked her.

"That ignorant jerk can feed himself." Katara was quick to respond. So quick, that I knew to shut up. She took her food and went to thefar end of the table by herself.

" What's her problem?" I asked Sokka.

" Not sure I want to find out." He responded as he mixed his oatmeal. Then, Zuko and someone unfamilier walked in the room.

" Hey. I'm Pheonix and I will be helping you on your mission from this point on."


End file.
